fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2
Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2 is an action-open world racing game. It is the sequel to Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit. The game was officially released on October 20th, and sold 4 million copies on its launch debut. It is for Wii U. Gameplay Like the previous Hot Pursuit game, where the player selects one car and races against a time limit or other racers to reach a destination. Police chases have once again been integrated into certain racing sessions, in which the police employ vehicles and tactics to stop the player's car and arrest the player, like the previous game. The blacklist 12 represent the best of the best and the most wanted racers wanted by the cops in Musrhoom City. The names and cars are listed below but the required amount of races, milestones, or bounty, blacklist races are not shown but each show how many you have to do to beat them. The catch is that you have to win all of them, not the majority of the races. You play as Mario in this game, and you have to take down the The Blacklist 12 (similar to Most Wanted). They represent the best of the best and most wanted racers in Mushroom City. They include (not in order) Bowser, Wart, Cackletta, King Boo, Fawful, Petey Piranha, Bowser Jr., Wario, King K. Rool, Waluigi, and Birdo. The many things from the old game also return, such as destructible objects on the sidewalk and traffic, as well as a few buildings can be destructible. These are called Pursuit Breakers. They can be used to damage cop cars and they can even stop at the damage to try and help the civilians there. This will give you a great opprotunity to escape. There are 3 districts of Mushroom City: Downtown, Toadtown Heights, and Industrial Zone. CARS Also, for the first time, there's a car collection element in the game. You can earn cash by winning races to buy more cars to drive. Cars come in various categories this time around by power and speed: Exotic, Tuner, Muscle Car, Sedan, SUV, Minivan, and Van. Cars must either be purchased at car lots or won by getting the pink slip to a Blacklist Racer's car.. Cars can be purchased at car lots for a certain amount of money. Not all of them are available or affordable for purchase at the beginning stages of Career mode and must be unlocked by defeating a certain Blacklist member. The cars also have unique stats, like the previous games. If a vehicle is large and heavy, it is powerful enough to smash through traffic and police roadblock with ease, but it's not as fast. However, if a car is lighter and smaller, it is faster and has better handling, but is weaker. POLICE CHASES Police pursuits may occur during a race or during free roaming through the city, depending on the frequency of the police units in the area and traffic offenses players have committed. The player can initiate a pursuit immediately from the game's safe house or menu by choosing an unfinished Milestone or a Bounty challenge. Milestones are acheivements you need to accomplish to move on. Bounty challenges are also required to be completed to get to the next Blacklist Racer. Pursuits can also be initiated by selecting an appropriate Challenge in the Challenge Series mode. Traffic offenses include speeding, excessive speeding, reckless driving, driving off roadway, damage to property, hit and run, ramming a police unit, and resisting arrest. The system is significantly more complex than the previous Hot Pursuit games. The manner in which the police handle a player is now determined by the "heat level" of the player's current car. Heat levels, which increase with the length of a police pursuit and the amount of damage caused by the player during the pursuit, add a twist to the pursuit. The higher the car's heat level, the more aggressive the police units are against the player, employing additional tactics and tools, such as roadblocks, spike strips, police helicopters and heavier and faster police cars such as police SUV's. Multiplayer There is also a new system known as "Blacklist", where players can race with friends and people around the world. But the most unique thing about it is that you can compare your stats, how many times you've escaped the cops, how much damage you caused to property and how much destruction you caused in Crash Mode, and more. Districts of Mushroom City Mushroom City is the largest city in the Mushroom Kingdom and the environment you can roam in in the game. Characters Marioepicmarioartwork.png|Mario Luigi MF.png|Luigi (playable) 478px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser (Unlockable) Blacklist 12 478px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser (Blacklist #1) BowserJr.SMB64.png|Bowser Jr. (Blacklist #2) Wartartwork.jpg|Wart (Blacklist #3) Cars Exotic McLaren F12.jpg|McLaren F1 MClaren MP4-12.jpg|McLaren MP4-12 Lamborghini Aventado.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo Muscle Car Mustang 2.jpg|Ford Mustang Classic Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang (Classic) Camaro 2.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Camaro Classic.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro (Classic) Challenger Dodge.jpg|Dodge Challenger Charger.jpg|Dodge Charger Porsche 911.jpg|Porsche 911 Porsche 997.jpg|Porsche 997 Sedan Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria 2010 Nissan Maxima SV Sport -- 05-03-2010.jpg|Nissan Maxima TAURUS 2.jpg|Ford Taurus Golf.jpg|Volkswagen Golf Dodge Avenger.jpg|Dodge Avenger Camry 2012.jpg|Toyota Camry Impala 2.jpg|Chevrolet Impala Ford Fusion.jpg|Ford Fusion Malibu 2.jpg|Chevrolet Malibu SUV Ford Explorer.jpg|Ford Explorer Durango.jpg|Dodge Durango Expedition.jpg|Ford Expedition Toyota Sequoia.jpg|Toyota Sequoia Acadia.jpg|GMC Acadia Ford Edge.jpg|Ford Edge Suburban.jpg|Chevy Suburban Q7.jpg|Audi Q7 Minivan Caravan.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan Town and Country.jpg|Chrysler Town and Country Sienna 2.jpg|Toyota Sienna Honda Odyssey.jpg|Honda Odyssey Nissan Quest.jpg|Nissan Quest Routan.jpg|Volkswagen Routan Marketing The game is currently being promoted in the Monopoly contest by McDonald's. If you can earn a certain spot in the Monopoly contest, you can get a Limited Edition copy of Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 2. Best Buy is also promoting the game with an exclusive contest, where the grand prize winner will get both a copy of the game AND you get one of the cars seen in the game of YOUR choice for absolutely free. (you can only get the car if you are 16 and older AND have your driver's license). Soundtrack See here. Sales and Revenue The game sold 9 million units worldwide, as of November 4th, 2012 and grossed $500 million Reactions Gamespot, IGN, and Game Informer liked this one better than the first because of more characters, cars, and the differences between the environments, but criticized the weapons, claiming they didn't appear as frequently as they should and that they weren't very effective. However, critics on Fantendo didn't like the game. Sr. Wario game the game 4/10. Spark was even harsher, saying the concept sucked. Sequel It was recently announced that a third game is in development. On October 20th, 2012, Clover announced that a Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3 was intended, but the executives at Fantendo refused to greenlight it. Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Racing Games Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:2013 Category:Rated T Games